


Hold on to the Moment

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are stupidly perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on to the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Hour 11 prompt: Beards

They have these sweet little moments, in which Athelstan is sure of them. Of what they are. Of where he fits in the grand scheme of things. Where the grand scheme of things doesn´t even matter, where it doesn´t even show up on a map. Mostly he remembers them afterwards.

Right now, he´s so happy and aware of it, it´s ridiculous. Because Ragnar is completely ridiculous. (He´s aware of that a lot of the time.)

They get a second to themselves, they´ve bathed together and the sunlight makes Ragnar´s beard shine reddish. His fingers go there. They´re beautifully, stupidly perfect.


End file.
